Haunting Memories
by xOracle
Summary: BB came into his room and raped l when they were younger and now that Ls grown up hes having nightmares about what happened. Trying to covince himself that Beyound is gone while trying to make Light happy read and find out what happens. BeyondXL
1. Chapter 1

Beyond creeped through the shadows to L's room. He quietly opened the door and walked in then shut the door behind him locking it. He walked over to L's bed not making a sound and pulled out duck tape from his pocket and cut a peice off.

Slowly he moved his hands twords L's mouth and placed the tape over it. L quickly opened his eyes and grabbed Beyond. Beyond smirked "Hello Lawliet Ryuzaki" he said leaning closer to L's face.

L staired into Beyond's glowing red eyes and tried to push him off but Beyond was stronger and he kept L pinned to the bed. Beyond freed one of his hands from L and grabbed rope from his pocket and tied L's hands together.

Beyond climbed onto L and sat on his hips. He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and cut off L's shirt and ran his hand lightly down his bare chest making him shiver. L widened his eyes as Beyond held the kinfe to his chest. He slowly cut a B into his chest and L started to cry.

Beyond smirked and licked the blood around his wound that was running down his chest. "Dont worry L the wound isnt that deep your not going to die"Beyond laughed as he put the knife on the night stand next to the bed.

Beyond moved his hands down to L's pants and unbuttoned them. L shook his head and tried to get away as Beyond took off his pants. "Whats wrong L?"he said tilting his head to the side cracking his neck.

Beyond grabbed the tape and ripped it off L's mouth making his eyes teary again.

"W-watari H..."L's words were cut off but Beyond chocking him. "Keep quiet or I swear ill kill you got that?"Beyond said squezing harder making L cough. L shook his head yes and Beyond let go. He leaned forward and kissed L. L quickly turned his head to the side braking the kiss. Beyond grabbed L's hair and made him turn his head to face him.

"Your going to kiss me and like it Ryuzaki or else" Beyond said then kiss L again and this time he kissed back. Beyond pulled away and moved down to L's boxers and removed them. L looked down worriedly "Please dont"he wispered and Beyond grabbed his hard member.

Beyond bent over and licked the tip making L moan. Beyond smirked and took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked. L groaned an bit his lip trying not to moan. Beyond started to hum and L bit his lip harder making it bleed. L reached his climax and came in Beyond's mouth.

Beyond pulled his head away and let the cum run down L's member onto his chest.

"Ahhh" L said sitting up quickly as the sticky wet stuff ran into his cut making it burn. Beyond laughed and licked it off. Beyond pulled off his pants and shirt then grabbed lube out of his back pocket. He rubed it on his member then quickly flipped L over and shoved it in him.

"Ahh fuck" L cused moaning painfully. He thrusted in and out fast making L cry. Beyond moaned loudly as he went fast and harder. L moaned as Beyond came inside him. Beyond pulled himself out of L put on his cloths and untied L's arms.

"Hahahaha your a good fuck Ryuzaki" Beyond laughed and L closed his eyes and rolled over falling off the bed. He quickly opened his eyes. L was sweating and was panting. He quickly got up and tried to run to the bathroom pulling Light out of bed onto the floor.

"Uggh L what the fuck" Light said sitting up nothing L was shaking "Whats wrong?"Light asked getting up. He walked over to L and noticed he was crying.

"N-nothing is wrong just a bad dream" L whispered "Ill be fine" 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Light walked down the street with L following close behind on the way to Treat Steet L's favorite candy store.

Light was worried about L sure he was alway acting stange but today he was acting weirder than normal. L was really jumpy and kept stopping and looking behind himself.

Light hoped brining L to his favorite candy shop would cheer him up and make him forget about what was bothering him. They finally arived at the store and went unside.

"You can pick anything you want im paying"Light said.

"I dont want anything i'm not in the mood for sweets"L replied pulling the chain egar to get back to head qurters.

"What? How could you not be in the mood for sweets?"Light asked walking out of the candy shop"Are you feeling well?"

L nodded and they walked down the street to head quarters. When they went inside L was confronted by Light's father.

"We have a new Kira victum"Cheif Yagami said handing L some papers"Naoki Uchiha was strangled to death then nailed to the wall."

L's widened his eyes as he looked through the papers. "I don't think Kira killed him" L said "sure Kira can make them do stuff but how could he strangle himself them nail himself to the wall?"

"So you think someone broke in and murdered him?"Light asked.

"No there was no sign of forced entery and everything was wiped clean"Cheif Yagami replied.

"Everything?"Light asked as L handed him the papers.

"Yes everything and the killer probly had a key or might have used the wara ningyo that were nailed to the wall like in one of your old cases you were telling us about"Cheif Yagami said.

"What there were wara ningyo nailed to the wall?"L asked worried.

"Yea there were three"Chief replied as Matsuda came running over to them with a letter in his hand.

"Here Ryuzaki you have a letter"Matsuda said handing it to L.

L slowly opened it. He was a bit nervose because he never gets letters. L took out the peice of paper and read it. 'I'm coming for you' he trought repeating it over and over in his mind almost bursting into tears. B has excaped from jail and was now after him. L folded up the paper and put it in his pocket as he stated to sweat.

L rubbed his forhead and eyes as his vision became blurry. He started to feel dizzy so he crouched down into a ball and grabed his hair on the back of his head and began to pant and cry. His vision turned black as he pasted out. 


	3. Chapter 3

L woke up in his room with Light sitting next to him.

"Ryuzaki your finally awake" Light said bending over to hug him "Are you feeling ok? I was so worried about you."

"Yea i'm fine" L replied "Sorry for worrying you" L sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You should take a shower you were sweating pretty bad this morning"

"Ok" L replied "umm Light"

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"Will you take a shower with me?"

"Er sure..."

"Thanks" L said getting up. L took off the chains and went into the bathroom with Light close behind. Light shut the bath room door and locked it. Light started to strip.

L slid off his pants and his boxers then turned on the shower. Light watched him wondering why he wasnt taking off his shirt. "Umm L you forgot to take off your shirt" Light said walking over to him.

"I didnt forget I just feel uncomfertable taking off my shirt infront of you."

"Why? You shouldn't feel unconfertable about that Ryuzaki" Light laughed "Its funny you will take off your pants infront of me but not your shirt."

"......"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Here let me help you take off your shirt."

"No"

"Why?"

"I already told you I dont feel confertable taking it off."

"So Ryuzaki just take it off" Light said grabing L. L tried to push him away while Light tried to take his shirt off.

"Light-kun I told you no stop it"

"No im not going to stop till its off"

L and Light pulled on the shirt making it rip. They both fell backwards onto the floor and L's B shaped scar was reviled.

"Ryuzaki how did you get that?" Light asked as they both got up off of the floor.

"It doesn't matter..."L replied getting into the shower.

"Yes it does matter. Ryuzaki did someone hurt you?"

Light climbed into the shower to and watched L wash his hair.

"I don't know..."

"How do you not know?"

"........"

"Ryuzaki please tell me"

"No drop it"

"No I will not drop it"

"Please Light drop it"

"Fine but are you ok?"

"Yes i'm fine"

"Ok" Light said and hugged L. L sighed and finished washing himself and got out of the shower. He quickly go dressed.

"I'm going for a walk" L said wanting to clear his head abit. 


	4. Chapter 4

L POV

L walk down the street to the cafe. He walked inside to the conter.

"Hello Ryuzaki how are you this fine evening?" A long red haired woman asked.

"I'm fine Haruko" L replied sighing.

"Whats wrong dear?" Haruko asked worrying. Haruko and L knew each other sence they were small children living in the wammy house.

"Nothing" L said "I'll take a small french vanillia frapachino"

"Coming right up" Haruko said "You sure theres nothing wrong?"

"Yeah i'm fine" L replied as Haruko handed him the frapachion.

"Alright better be or else" She laughing joking around. L smiled and payed Haruko then left the cafe. L walked down the cold empty street to the park drinking his drink. He didn't want to go back to head quaters and answer Lights' questions yet because he was still upset.

L threw away his empty cup and sat on a park bench. L began to feel dizzy so he rested his head on his knees. He heard foot step behind him so he quickly picked up his head as someone covered his eyes with a blind fold. L got up and uncovered his eyes as he was tackled to the ground. L felt his attacker stick something sharp into his back. He strugled to get up but couldnt. L couldnt move because whatever his attacker injected into him temporarly paralized him and made L extreamly tierd. L closed his eye unable to keep them open.

Light POV

Light sat on the bed waiting for L to return. He looked at his watch. 'Its 3am hes been gone for an hour' Light thought as the door slowly started to open.

"L" Light said getting up.

"L?" Misa said walking in "Its me Light-kun"

"Uhh what do you want?"

"I want to spend time with you. I saw L leave awhile ago and he hasnt come back so I thought it would be a perfect time to spend some alone time together" Misa walked over to Light and huged him.

"No thanks I have to go get L" Light replied pushing Misa off. He walked out of the room to the elavator.

"Wait Light I can help you look for him" Misa said running up to him.

"No Misa its late you should be sleeping"

"But Light I want to be with you please?" Light sighed and quickly kissed Misa than got in the elevator. Light took out his cell and text L and waited 20 minutes for a reply. 'Guess hes still mad at me. Whatever i'll just track his phone'. The elevator opened and Light went to the computers and started searching for L's phone. Within minutes he found where L was located.

L POV

L slowly opened his eyes to a dark room. L sat up and tried to move his arms and relized they were tied up just like his feet. L tried to free his hands but couldn't.

"Kya hahahahaha" Beyond laughed fliping on the lights. Beyond got on his hands and knees and crawls over to L. L pushes backwards into the wall with his feet. Beyond smirks and garbed L by his hair and pulls him closer. "I'm sorry for what I did"

"If your sorry then why are you doing this to me?"

"I love you and I want to be with you but I know you would never love thats why..." Beyond replied letting go of his hair. "If you have sex with me again and act like your enjoying it then i'll leave you and your lover alone."

"What if I don't?"

"Then i'll leave your tied up in my basment!" BB laughed "So will you do it?"

"Yes as lone as you leave Light-kun and me alone." Beyond smirked and undid L's hands then kissed him passionetly. L kissed him back and raped his arms around him neck. 


	5. Chapter 5

Light POV

Light walked down a random street following directions to the place L was located. He came to an old abandon house. He walked up to the front door and knocked. There was no answer.

L POV

Beyond slowly pushed into him. L squeezed his eyes tightly shut and bit his lip in pain as Beyond slowly moved in and out. "Are you alright?" Beyond asked being much more caring this time then the last.

"Y-yea I am you can go a little faster." L replied getting ready for the pain.

"Only if you want me to." Beyond said moving faster now and to L's suprize it didn't hurt and he started to moan.

"Ahh go deeper" L begged moaning. Beyond smirked and went deeper and harder. "Ahh oh my good it feels so good" L said panting "Don't stop more!" Beyond laughed and grabbed L's member and began to stroke it gentaly earning more moans.

"Huff go faster" L panted and Beyond jerked him off faster and squeezed his member tightly earning a loud moan from L. "I-I'm gunna cum!" L shouted.

"Ahh me too" Beyond moaned still thrusting inside L. Beyond moved in and out a few more times hard and deep and came inside L but he still continued to rub his member intill he came in his hand.

Light POV

Light smashed through one of the windows and searched the house. "L are you here where are you?" Light called through the house but their was no answer. 'Hes not here...' Light thought 'maybe in the basment'. Quickly he moved across the house to the basment door and opened it and raced down the stairs to see the naked L covered in cum.

Normal POV

Beyond had left so it was just L and Light in the basment. "L are you ok? What happened?" Light asked quickly helping up L.

"N-nothing Light I'm fine" L said smiling hugging Light tightly. "Come on lets go home..." 


End file.
